Useful Method
by WitChan
Summary: After seeing a trainer using a useful method to catch a Pokemon, Leaf decides to do the same thing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pok mon and its characters.

In Unova, a girl named Leaf was visiting the region. A few days ago in Kanto, she heard about the region and wanted to visit it herself. As Leaf went further to the deep desert, she sees trainer battling a Krookodile with a Pok mon. It was none other than Hilda. Hilda uses an attempt to weaken the Krookodile and then catch it. Leaf decides to watch the action. The Krookodile uses Crunch on Hilda's Pok mon, Golurk, effectively knocking it out. "Ugh... there goes my last Pok mon..." Hilda put the fainted Golurk inside its pokeballs. "I guess I should go to plan B again."

"Hmm... what plan is she talking about anyway?" Leaf thought as she kept looking at Hilda and the Krookodile. Back to Hilda and the Krookodile, Hilda touched and removed her own skirt. She then removed her bra, revealed her bare breasts after doing so. The Krookodile suddenly went closer to a smiling Hilda. It was erecting its dick out with happiness. "You like seeing these twins, don't you?" Hilda asked the Krookodile with a cooed voice. The Ground-type then nods its head. "Good. You should see this too." Hilda removed her skirt as quick as she can and then removed her panties. Her wet pussy was revealed.

The Krookodile was happier than ever to see the wet pussy. Hilda went closer to the Pok mon with a seductive look on her face. "Now, lie down like a good Pok mon..." Hilda demanded. The Krookodile lied on the ground for Hilda. Hilda then got atop of Krookodile and sat on his dick with her wet pussy. She began to bounce up and down while putting her hands on the Krookodile's stomach. The two moaned together. The sex was still going on as a bit of time passes by. The duo's moans grew louder as usual.

Finally, they made an orgasm together. They gasped and gasped until they stopped. Hilda got off the Krookodile. The Krookodile was still lying there with happiness. Hilda then grabbed the empty pokeball out of her pockets and threw it at Krookodile, putting it inside. The pokeball fell on the sand and then it shook itself for a few seconds. After the shaking from the pokeball, the Krookodile was effectively caught. "I got to heal the rest of my Pok mon before catching another one." Hilda said as she was putting her clothes back on. She put the pokeball inside her pocket and walked out of the desert.

Leaf, who just saw Hilda's alternative plan, was surprised but she didn't find it horrifying. Then, she thought about doing the same thing whenever she sees a Pok mon, especially if it s a legendary. She got out of the desert. As she did, she suddenly sees a Flying-type Pok mon roaming around aimlessly. "Whoa, what was that? Could it possibly be a legendary Pok mon? I bet it is. Maybe I should encounter it and try a seductive method to catch it; like that girl did with that crocodile Pok mon earlier."

Leaf quickly headed north, after talking to herself. She can run very fast, without needing an extra use on a bicycle. She was on a heavy pursuit to the flying Pok mon, who was now heading west. With more speediness, she finally confronted the Pok mon face to face. "Wait... please..." Leaf said as she was catching her breath. The Pok mon listened to Leaf. It was none other than Thunderous. Leaf finally regained control of herself. "Mind if we... have a little fun?" the Thunderous wasn't sure what Leaf meant, but when Leaf began to remove her shirt and then her bra, revealing her bare breasts, the Thunderous nodded his head while coming closer. His dick was suddenly erected with happiness.

"Ok, then. Just let me take this off and we'll get started." Leaf began to remove her skirt and then her panties, showing her wet pussy to the exciting Thunderous. "Now, lie down for me like a good genie." Leaf said with a cooed voice. The Thunderous did so by laying his back on the ground. Leaf went down to Thunderous's dick and starts putting it inside her mouth. She began sucking it by moving up and down. The Thunderous started moaning as Leaf advances. Leaf then looked at the moaning Thunderous with those beautiful eyes.

She kept going and going until she finally stopped. The Thunderous was gasping and gasping. "Oh, we're not done yet." Leaf went closer to the Thunderous and then sat on his dick with her pussy. Leaf put her hands on the Thunderous's stomach and proceeds to bounce up and down. The Thunderous started moaning again. Leaf was moaning too. The Kanto chick suddenly went faster than ever, trying to weaken the moaning Thunderous as good as possible. "Oh, god... this is... so great..." Leaf admitted. Finally, the two made an orgasm together.

The two gasped and gasped together, trying to regain control. Leaf finally stopped gasping while Thunderous continued. Leaf quickly got off him and grabbed a pokeball out of her purse. She then threw it at the gasping Thunderous. Leaf waited for the pokeball to stop shaking until finally, it did. "That was too easy, man. I hope there's another genie looking Pok mon roaming in this region." Leaf said as she was putting on her clothes and then put the newly caught Thunderous inside her purse. She then headed north again.

Leaf kept walking by going into the same direction and then turned around to head east. "I know there's another genie Pok mon somewhere in this region. I need to keep searching..." Leaf won't rest her body until she encounters a Pok mon that kinda looks like Thunderous. She continues to walk towards east until she sees a Pok mon heading north and then east. "Whoa, what was that...? Could it be...?" Leaf then quickly assumed that it was another genie. She didn't see it close by, but far away. She quickly went after the roaming Pok mon with her fast feet.

She continues to run as fast as possible, trying to pursuit the roaming Pok mon. She finally went closer to the thing and gasped. "It is a genie!" she exclaimed. By hearing Leaf's voice, the genie Pok mon turned around. It was Tornadus, a Pok mon that looks exactly like Thunderous. "Hi, there... My name is Leaf..." Leaf introduced herself to the Pok mon while catching her breath. She finally regained control. Leaf went closer to the Tornadus and starts circling his stomach with her finger. "Wanna have some fun with me?"

The Tornadus gave Leaf a confused expression, not knowing what Leaf was talking about. Leaf removed her shirt and then her bra, showing her bare breasts to the Tornadus. Tornadus's expression suddenly changed into a happy one, along with a sudden erected dick. "My breasts are nice looking, huh?" Leaf asked. The Tornadus quickly nodded his head. "Wanna see more?" Leaf asked again, not before Tornadus nodded his head again. "Ok, then. Take a look at this. Leaf pulled her skirt down and then her panties. The girl's wet pussy was revealed to the Tornadus's eyes.

The Tornadus went closer and tried to touch it with his hands. "Wait." the Tornadus stopped after Leaf told him to. "Lie down for me first." Leaf demanded. The Tornadus quickly lied on his back. "Good. Now let me get closer and we'll begin our fun." Leaf moves closer to the Tornadus and sat on his face with her pussy. She then laid on the Tornadus to reach his dick. She began to suck it while the Tornadus began to lick Leaf's wet pussy. The two were performed a nice sixty-nine position.

The two moaned as they kept going. Leaf thought about letting the Tornadus fuck her, to weaken it, but she decided to perform a sixty-nine position with the genie, just for fun. After deciding it was enough oral sex for Leaf, she got off the Tornadus. She bends down and then turned around to look at the Tornadus, who got up. "Put it in me, baby." Leaf demanded. The Tornadus came closer to Leaf and put his dick inside the girl's pussy, making her gasp happily. He then proceeds to fuck Leaf while holding her waists with his hands. Leaf began moaning as Tornadus kept going. Tornadus was moaning too.

"That's... a good... genie..." Leaf said while she was getting fucked. "Go... faster..." for the third time, she demanded. The Tornadus went faster than ever, pounding Leaf's pussy as hard as he can. "Oh, god...! Oh, god...!" Leaf moaned a lot louder than before and so was Tornadus's, albeit less frequent. Leaf breasts were jiggling back and forth, as if the Tornadus was controlling Leaf's body. Finally for the two, they made an orgasm together. The two gasped and gasped until they stopped.

Leaf crawled towards her purse to get an empty pokeball out of there. After that, she threw it at the weakened, but happy Tornadus. The pokeball began to shake and then it shook again. It kept shaking until finally, it stopped. "Again, this is too easy." Leaf said while putting on her clothes. She then put the newly caught Tornadus inside her purse, next to the pokeball that had Thunderous in it. "There should be at least one more genie roaming around in Unova. If this universe had Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, the legendary birds on Kanto, Suicune, Raikou, and Entei, the legendary dogs in Jotho, Registeel, Regirock, and RegIce, the legendary golem in Hoenn, and Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf, the legendary psychic types or whoever they are, in Sinnoh, then it means that they're three genies in Unova. I hope I can find the last one easily."

After talking much to her own self, Leaf continued to head east. The Pok mon she mentioned were already inside her Storage PC in Sinnoh. As many minutes passed by, Leaf was exhausted. She went around in circles and yet, she can't find the third genie. "Ugh... I need a break." Leaf was moaned with frustration. She sat on the ground to give her body a lot of rest. After her ten minute break, she got up and headed east. After enough walking to the same direction, she headed north. There, she sees a path that she never took before.

"Hmmm... maybe I should explore up there. I hope I can find the last genie there." Leaf climbed up to the path and walked there. The girl kept walking until she stopped her tracks and gasped. She sees a rare-looking Pokemon levitating near a shrine and it was Landorous, the final legendary genie. "Oh, it's you, the final genie!" Leaf squealed with happiness. She then went near the genie with a deadly rush. "I've been looking for you all day. You see, I encountered two genies that look exactly like you and I had fun with them one at a time. Since I finally found you, let's have our own fun."

The Landorous wondered what Leaf was talking about after she said that they were going to have fun. Once again, Leaf removed her shirt and then her panties, showing the Landorous her breasts. The Landorous suddenly came closer to Leaf, had his mind struck with sudden attraction. His dick also erected after seeing the nice twins. "You want more?" Leaf asked the genie. The Landorous nodded his head in a quick manner. "Ok, here's more." Leaf slowly removed her skirt. Then, she slowly removed her panties. Her wet pussy was finally revealed to the Landorous's eyes.

"You like seeing this?" Leaf pointed her pussy, which made the Landorous nod his head. "Ok, then. Make me scream." Leaf suddenly jumped on the Landorous to make him hold her, which he did. She then looked down to his dick, grabbed it, and putting it inside her pussy. "Go up and down with me." Leaf suddenly controlled her down up and down while holding on to the Landorous. The Landorous did so too. The two moaned together as they kept going. "That's... it... keep going..." Leaf said while getting fucked by the genie.

"Oh... god... go... faster... for me..." Leaf demanded. The Landorous speeds up by pounding Leaf's wet pussy as hard as he can. The duo's moans grew louder as usual, especially Leaf's. Leaf then screamed her lungs out, feeling the hard pain coming from Landouros's dick. Her pussy was bleeding a bit too. The two finally made a huge orgasm. After that, the duo was gasping heavily. They gasped and gasped until they finally stopped. It was the longest gasp Leaf has ever made. She got off the weakened Landorous and then grabbed an empty pokeball out of her purse.

She threw it at the weakened Landorous and it went inside it. Leaf waited for the pokeball to stop shaking until finally, it did. Landorous was effectively caught. "Well, that's that." Leaf put her clothes back on and then put the newly-caught Landorous inside her purse, along with the rest of the genies she previously caught. "Since I caught all three of the genies, I might as well have fun with them since they're pretty damn good at having sex, but not now. We can do it later in the near future." Leaf said as she walked out of the area.

The End 


End file.
